forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Motorsport 3/Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content made available for Forza Motorsport 3 includes various car packs and two track packs. All packs were made available on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace until their removal alongside the release of the Ultimate Edition of Forza Motorsport 3. Pre-Order Certain unique livery vehicles were offered as bonuses for pre-ordering Forza Motorsport 3 at select retailers. * Audi Community Edition R8 5.2 FSI Quattro (2010) * BMW Motorsport Game M3 E92 (2008) * BMW Motorsport Gamespot M5 E60 (2009) * BMW Motorsport MicroMania M5 E60 (2009) * BMW Motorsport Walmart M5 E60 (2009) * Mitsubishi Gamestation Lancer Evolution X GSR (2008) Car Packs ''AutoWeek Car Show'' Pack The AutoWeek Car Show car pack was made available for purchase on January 12, 2010 and includes 10 cars. The Lotus 2-Eleven was made available alongside as a free single vehicle sampler downloadable pack. ''Community Choice Classics'' Car Pack The Community Choice Classics car pack was made available for purchase on December 14, 2010 and includes 10 cars. The Lotus 2-Eleven was made available alongside as a free single vehicle sampler downloadable pack. ''Exclusive Collector's Edition'' Car Pack The Exclusive Collector's Edition car pack was made available as part of the Limited Collector's Edition release of Forza Motorsport 3. * Acura Forza Motorsport NSX (2005) * Aston Martin Forza Motorsport DB9 Coupe (2005) * Audi Forza Motorsport R8 5.2 FSI quattro (2010) * Audi Community Edition R8 5.2 FSI Quattro (2010) * Nissan Forza Motorsport Fairlady Z (2003) ''Exotic Cars'' Pack The Exotic Cars car pack was made available for purchase on May 10, 2010 and includes 10 cars. ''Hot Holidays'' Car Pack The Hot Holidays car pack was made available for purchase on December 8, 2009 and includes 10 cars. The Audi S4 was made available alongside as a free single vehicle sampler downloadable pack. ''Hyundai Genesis Coupe'' Car Pack The Hyundai Genesis Coupe car pack was made available for free on November 17, 2009 and includes 3 cars. * Hyundai HKS Genesis Coupe (2010) * Hyundai Rhys Millen Racing Genesis Coupe (2010) * Hyundai Forza Motorsport Genesis Coupe (2010) ''Jalopnik'' Car Pack The Jalopnik car pack was made available for purchase on March 8, 2010 and includes 10 cars. The Honda Mugen Civic Type-R 3D was made available alongside as a free single vehicle sampler downloadable pack. ''Motorsport Legends'' Car Pack The Motorsport Legends car pack was included as part of new copies of Forza Motorsport 3, and includes 10 cars. It was later made available for purchase on March 2, 2010. ''Road & Track'' Car Pack The Road & Track car pack was made available for purchase on April 9, 2010 and includes 10 cars. The Mini Coupé Concept was made available alongside as a free single vehicle sampler downloadable pack. ''Stig's Garage'' Car Pack The Stig's Garage car pack was made available only as part of the Ultimate Collection release of Forza Motorsport 3. * Koenigsegg CCX (2006) * Lexus LF-A (2010) * Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG (2011) ''Summer Velocity'' Pack The Summer Velocity car pack was made available for purchase on June 8, 2010 and includes 10 cars. The Peugeot RCZ was made available alongside as a free single vehicle sampler downloadable pack. ''Ultimate Collection'' Car Pack The Ultimate Collection car pack was made available only as part of the Ultimate Collection release of Forza Motorsport 3. * Audi Forza Ultimate R8 5.2 FSI quattro (2010) * Audi Forza Ultimate R15 TDI (2009) * Audi Forza Ultimate TT RS Coupe (2010) ''VIP Membership'' Car Pack The VIP Membership car pack was included as part of the Limited Edition release of Forza Motorsport 3, and includes 5 cars. It was later made available for purchase on March 2, 2010. * Aston Martin DBS (2008) * Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (2009) * Ferrari F430 Scuderia (2007) * Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera (2007) * Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997) (2007) ''World Class'' Car Pack The World Class car pack was made available for purchase on July 3, 2010 and includes 10 cars. The Mitsubishi Colt Ralliart was made available alongside as a free single vehicle sampler downloadable pack. Track Packs ''Benchmark High Speed Ring'' Track Pack The Benchmark High Speed Ring track pack was included for free as part of new copies of Forza Motorsport 3, and includes 16 routes. It was later made available for purchase on March 2, 2010. ''Nürburgring GP'' Track Pack The Nürburgring GP track pack was made available for purchase on February 9, 2010. ''Sidewinder Proving Grounds'' Track Pack The Sidewinder Proving Grounds track pack was included for free as part of new copies of Forza Motorsport 3, and includes 18 routes. It was later made available for purchase on March 2, 2010. Category:Forza Motorsport 3 Category:Downloadable Content List